The Affection Perpetuation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the sweet Shamy hug in The Hot Tub Contamination. A short one shot.


"Come here."

Sheldon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her to him tightly. They were so focused on each other that they were oblivious to the fact that their best friends stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold. He kissed the top of her head then leaned in to capture her lips with his, causing her to melt even more into him.

Leonard tugged on his wife's hand to pull her away, but she was rooted to the spot. "Penny, come on. Let's give them some privacy."

"You go ahead; I'll catch up in a minute."

As the kiss became more heated, Leonard's tugging became more persistent."I really don't want to see this."

"You're right. We should probably go." Penny reluctantly followed her husband back across the hall.

Lips still locked, Sheldon threaded his fingers through Amy's chocolate-colored tresses as she ran hers through his shorter locks. When they came up for air, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face then ran his fingertips along her cheek. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He entwined his fingers with hers and led her to the bed. They sat on the edge slightly facing each other, knees touching.

"Amy, I want to apologize again for my behavior. I worry that I'm going to turn out like my father, so I wanted to prepare you for what's to come."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was 13, I came home from college early because they ran out of math to teach me. I thought I was coming home to an empty house, but instead I found my father in bed with another woman while my mother was at Bible study." He looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact.

She scooted closer to him. "Sheldon, that's awful, but just because your father was unfaithful doesn't mean you will be, too. I know I never met him, but from everything you've told me about your father, you are nothing alike. Your father doesn't choose your fate, you do." She twisted her head under his to try to persuade him to look at her.

He raised his head and met her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, that displayed her deep love for him.

"Sheldon, you are a good person. Despite all your rules and regulations and need to control those around you, you have a good heart."

He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs along her knuckles. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I love you too."

He released her hands and once again took her into his warm embrace. When his hand brushed over her ribs, and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"That kind of tickled."

He repeated the motion and to his delight, elicited the same reaction. Her melodious laughter filled the room. His hands stilled to allow her to catch her breath. Before he could continue his assault, she mimicked his actions causing him to snigger.

"What's wrong, Dr. Cooper?" She teased.

He tried swatting her hands away without success. His next course of action was to resume his earlier actions. They wriggled and squirmed until they toppled backwards onto the bed.

She gazed into his deep blue eyes that grew darker by the second. Her own eyes changed from a bright to deep emerald. Soon their hungry mouths were devouring each other. Keeping hold of her, he rolled onto his back so she was straddling him. She lowered her lips to his again. His hands traveled to her shapely rear, squeezing the flesh before slipping them under the back of her shirt. He reveled in the feeling her warm bare skin.

She mirrored his actions, sliding her fingers across his chest, slowly trailing them down until she reached his waistband. When he began moaning, she climbed off him.

Panting, he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to get you all worked up." She winked then stood up and began gathering her nightgown and bedtime supplies and headed for the bathroom.

"Vixen," he muttered.

She emerged a few minutes later to find him lying on top of the covers in just his Teen Titans underwear. He patted the spot next to him.

Amy gulped. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I propose we put coitus back on the table."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been trying to hold out until your birthday, but between having you near me every night and our makeout sessions, I'm finding you impossible to resist. What do you say?"

She turned away from him towards the dresser.

"What are you doing over there? I thought you'd be thrilled."

She rifled through the drawers then spun around holding up the nightgown she wore on that fateful December night when they had given themselves to each other. "I'm going to change into something a little more..."

Before she could finish, he plucked the garment from her fingers and tossed it aside. "You won't be needing that, little lady," he growled seductively.


End file.
